este no es el mundo en el crees vivir
by JaquelineM
Summary: estaba muy seguro de 3 cosas: Primero, Jacob era un monstruo peludo Segundo bella tenia mal gusto con sus novios Tercero…quería a un perro mutante como cuñado…
1. Chapter 1

**los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie pov.

6:30 a, suena la alarma.

Últimamente tengo que hacer un recuento de lo que a pasado últimamente.

Bella se ha casado a los 18,sigo en el mismo trabajo de siempre, balla se caso con "Edward",el hijo de Billy se perdió y posiblemente no vuelva a sonreir por un buen tiempo, Bella se enfermo y no la he podido ver desde que se caso.

Bien recordare, mejor ya no recordar los últimos hechos.

Me puse mis botas, mi placa y me estaba peinando. Suena el timbre. Bajo rápidamente.

En lo que bajo me estoy imaginando la pobre cara de Jacob, pobre chico,no será fácil verlo feliz últimamente.

Abro la puerta y la sonriente cara de Jacob me recibe. _¿Por que estará feliz?_

_¿bella se divorcio tanrapido? Bueno sabia que no duraría mucho, pero calculaba unas semanas mas…_

-¿jacob?

-¿charlie?-imito mi tono serio y mi expresión-jaja, tiempo sin verte ¿no, Charlie?

Eeh… ¿Qué le paso? No debería de estar en una etapa "emo"

-¿a que se debe la visita? ¿bella ya se divorcio?-musite

Jacob se carcajeo

Hay veces en que no entiendo a los adolescentes

-mm… ven vamos a dar un paseo y te lo explicare todo

-¿todo? ¿a que te refieres?-pregunte

-bella…

Si, ya se divorcio, no quedaba duda

Caminamos al patio de atrás. Yat tenia tiempo sin venir por aquí, apenas parece ayer cuando mi linda niña venia de vacaciones, cuando era dulce e inocente, cuando no era esposa de Edward, cuando jugaba en l apush con Jacob…extrañare esos días.

Jacob, se empezó a quitar su ropa prenda por prenda, mi expresión se volvió, bueno no lo sabria describir, era asco, repulsión y asombro. No sabia que tanto le habia afectado.

-eeh…Jacob, tengo que decirte, que…no tienes que…reaccionar asi…es decir,no tienes que tomar esas inclinaciones…

Jacob se carcajeo con ganas

-aay Charlie si supieras lo que soy en realidad

Oo, ya veo por que mi hija habia escogido a Edward, por que Jacob era…"rarito"

Me tape los ojos con la mano, no quería ver nada,nada.

Un fuerte gruñido me obligo a quitar la mano de mis ojos.

Donde habia estado Jacob, ahora estaba un enorme lobo rojizo.

Me quede en shock, al solo pensar en lo que era en _realidad_

Entonces reaccione…estaba tratando de comprometer a mi hija con un perro mutante, por dios, que habia estado haciendo, gracias dios que escogió a Edward el si es normal, bueno aunque sea es humano y no un perro.

El lobo rojizo hizo metamorfosis y otra vez volvió Jacob-o el que habia pensado durante tanto tiempo que era normal-.

El chico se busco un arbusto y ahí se cambio.

-ves Charlie ,no vives en el mundo que creías vivir-dijo

No, claro que no vivía en el mundo donde todo era normal, don de solo los monstruos existían solo en películas.

-¿Billy sabe lo que eres?

Asiente

Por que demonios no me habia dicho lo que era su hijo, asi desde cuando hubiera dejado de llavar a Bella a la push.

-dime ¿Bella es un…un…monstruo peludo igual que tu?

Se carcajeo

-ja, ya quisiera ser ella un monstruo tan lindo como yo?

¿"lindo"? si claro

Espera, _ya quisiera _, ¿en que se habia convertido bella?

-espera¿ ya quisiera?

-bueno eso si no te lo puedo decir, pero tiene que ver con lo que es Edward…

¿Qué no habia chicos normales en este lugar? Que siguen vampiros, videntes,brujas,psiticos…¿Qué mas?

-¿bella sabia todo esto de los monstruos?

Asiente

-desde que piso Forks-contesta

Bien, ahora sabia 3 cosas, eahora estaba seguro de 3 cosas

Primero, Jacob era un monstruo peludo

Segundo bella tenia mal gusto con sus novios

Tercero…quería a un perro mutante como cuñado…

-sabes, la verdad eres muy fuerte, Bella saco tu fortaleza, igual que tu no huyo de mi cuando le revele lo que era

mm… hubiera preferido que huyera

-te tengo que decir también…algunas, clausulas, ya sabes_ no decir a nadie lo que acabas de ver

Si lo digo me creerían loco

-sabes, ahora Bella es mi mejor amiga de nuevo…ella no me dejo de ver, aunque si me enojara temblara y me pudiera convertir

Me sonrio, ¿eso era bueno?

-y…¿Qué es lo que tiene que ver bella aquí? Si no se ha convertido en una loba¿entonces en que?

Dudo.-digamos Charlie, que ahora es mas como Esme que Renee

¿entonces que era Esme? Bueno creo que no lo quiero saber

-sabes, quiero saber lo menos posible de todo esto

Creo que si Jacob me cuenta mas, me dara un paro cardiaco.

Asintió

Me habia despistado tanto con la caminata que no me di cuenta que ya estábamos por llegar a la casa.

-otra cosa Charlie

No, ya no aguantare mas…

-bella, ya llego y… en la familia Cullen hay una nueva integrante…-me dijo

A que se refería con "una nueva integrante"

Me quede pensando. Voltee y Jacob ya no estaba.

Agarre las llaves de mi camioneta de policía y Sali directamente a la casa de los Cullens.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**hola, bien alfin subiendo un fic**

**bien aa queria subir desde hace semanas un one-shot, solo que no lo habia hecho, y esta mañana la inpiracion me atco**

**y bueno...lo acabo d terminar hace 5 minutitos**

**les gustaria que haga el capitulo donde Charlie llega a la casa d los cullens**

**opinen**

**PD:soy nueva en esto, a decir verdad es mi primer fic :)**

**dejen comentarios :D**


	2. VISITA A LOS CULLENS

No me importaba que pensaran que era un loco maniático. Lo único que quería era: cuidar a bella, solo me importaba eso…

Claro también iba a casa de los Cullens porque ese es el lugar donde Jacob nunca entraría.

mm…creo que iba a la mansión Cullen más por la segunda razón.

Iba de camino a casa de los cullen, todo lo q había visto me parecía algo de película una parecida a la de scary movie, no podía creer lo q había visto, enserio, lo que había visto la verdad es que no quería creerlo, ni pensaba en creerlo

estaba a punto de llegar a casa de los cullen, pero me aterraba pensar en lo q podía pasar al visita, di la vuelta en la casa de los cullen, deje el motor de coche encendido y pensé si podía ser capaz de entrar.

En ese momento sale una chica, alta, morena y cabello negro, corto y algo maltratado (Leah). La hermosa chica sale corriendo de la mansión y explota convirtiéndose en un enorme licántropo.

Por dios ¿Cuántos monstruos podían caber en un pueblecito?

Camine directo a la puerta. Toque.

Carlisle me saludo.

No, mejor no lo saludo como siempre, ¿Quién sabe qué cosa es él? Mejor guardare distancia. Si eso hare.

Hola, Charlie-dijo Carlisle.

Trate de aparentar seriedad, aunque, estaba temblando del miedo, ¿Qué tal si no salgo vivo de aquí?

-Carlisle, ¿Dónde esta bella?-fui directo al grano, no me iba dejar atormentar tan fácilmente.

-estoy aquí papa- gritaron o más bien cantaron, no sé.

Me acerque lentamente.

-¿eres tú, bella?- por dios desde cuando mi hija parece modelo. Desde cuando dice algo sin su usual tono torpecino, que siempre usaba.

Esta fue la primera vez en que dude que bella fuera torpe…

-si…-miro nerviosamente-hola papa

¿Hola hija? Pensé

Que le habían hecho ha bella, seguro fue Jacob, algo le hiso a mi niña, si, estaré vigilando a Jacob, no quiero que se le acerque más… no es seguro, que tal si la ataca, o si la muerde, si… en estos momentos Jacob es muy peligroso para bella.

-hola Charlie- ¿aah? Pensé que había escapado de él. Me estremecí por el recuerdo-¿Cómo estás?- me estaba sonriendo, seguro y se le antojaba, oo no. Mejor me arrinconare a bella, aunque sea estoy seguro que ella no me morderá.

-¿bella?-dije

-soy yo de verdad-huy alguien andaba de malhumor. Yo siento que me grito, a eso sonaba.

-¿estás bien?-se veía muy pálida, casi tanto como Edward, y sus ojos…bueno tenía que admitirlo, estaba hermosa, pero sus ojos daban miedo.

-más sana que un toro-me sonrió

mm…no le creo nada

Tenía ganas de agarrarla del cuello y decirle "¿Qué has hecho con mi hija pequeño demonio?". No, eso tenía ganas de hacercelo a Jacob.

Oo que pervertido habia sonado eso. Creo que me pegaron lo rarito.

-jake, me dijo que…-Qué te habías convertido en un monstruo menos lindo que el, no no dire eso.- que…que…

Oh se me olvido mi línea.

-Jacob te dijo la verdad…-dijo bella

Oo entonces mi hija si era un monstruo, no, ¿Por qué? ¿Porque mi hija? Siempre pensé que Jacob era mala influenza para bella. Si, nunca lo dude.

-entonces están de acuerdo- estaban de acuerdo en que Jacob fuera un monstruo, era peligroso que anduvieran cerca de él. Pobre de todos…si este chico perdía el control o algo, los podía herir, hasta causarles la muerte…

Entonces mire a la niña que estaba acurrucada a lado de bella.

-ella es la nueva "integrante"

Bella asintió

-Es hermosa ¿Cómo se llama?-

-Nessie-grita Jacob.

--¡que no se llama nessie!, se llama Renesmee –o esta vez hasta a mi me dio miedo bella.

-¿es decir que seré abuelo tan joven?

-Carlisle será igualmente abuelo-

Bueno, ahora me podría meter a sitios en internet, junto con Carlisle y salir como los abuelos mas sexis de internet, es buena idea, porque no la había pensado.

Mientras tramaba mi plan, una mano me toco.

¡Aa! Casi grito, se parecía a la mano peluda. Aa era Jacob, aunque eso no lo volvía mejor.

-no necesitas saberlo todo, Charlie. Todo estará bien.

No quitaba su mano de mi hombro, esto era falta de espacio. Me aleje y puse los puños en alto.

-bella, ¿porque no me dijiste esto antes?

Sé que tener un amigo licántropo es vergonzoso, lo sabría entender pero me lo tenía que haber dicho

-eso no mejoraría las cosas-repelo

Pero me hubiera evitado "escenitas con Jacob"recordé a Jacob, quitándose la ropa…

-todo va a estar bien, solo olvida lo que viste esta mañana…-dice jake

-si, como tu desnudándote-masculle, aunque dudo que alguien le haya entendido

-dime ¿tu que papel tienes en todo esto?

¿la niñera de mi nieta?

-es otra cosa de los licantro…

-basta-grite

Rápidamente, me distraje por el partido. Uuh, los gators llevaban una gran ventaja.

-veamos si son capaces de mantener la ventaja…-dije

Veamos si seré capaz de soportar el mundo en el que creía vivir

Al momento en el que Sali de la mansión Cullen, Edward y bella me acompañaron a la puerta.

-eeh… Bella, te pido algo, no quiero que jake se acerque a mi nieta-dije

Me sonrio, pero Edward me contesto

-aa, ya quisiera yo que pasara eso, creo que ya entiendo los celos de un padre a su "nuero"

Lo ultimo no lo entendí.

Creo que hay mas secretos en esta familia de lo que me imaginaba…


	3. ¿juguetes?

AL OTRO DIA

Jacob william black

-jake, es mi segundo intento de darle de comer a renesmee, te toca, con migo no quiere si quiera digerir-dice bella

-¿quieres que yo le dé de comer? Sabes para mi seria todo un placer bella.-respondo

-si…pero primero vez a comprar algo, ya se nos acabo la comida humana…

-ok, ya voy.

Sali de la casa Cullen.

Iría a comprar un poco de comida a mi nessie, tal ves tambien le vaya a comprar unos juguetes, me he dado cuenta que lo que no tiene en juguetes lo tiene en ropa. Eso por su tia Alice

Haci Sali al supermercado para comprar unos juguetes y claro comida humana para Ness.

Charlie Swan

Todavía no me quitaba de la mente, todos los secretos que te podía ocultar tu hija

.Caminaba por el supermercado, para comprar algo comestible, o algo que yo pueda hacer y sea comestible. Algo como agua, claro solo faltaba que el agua se me quemara igual que la pizza que recalenté ayer.

Una mano me roza el hombro. Me …

-hola, Charlie-dice el monstruo pelu… digo Jacob

-¿Qué haces aquí?-me espante. Ni siquiera en el supermercado estaba a salvo

-comprando comida para mi nena…

¿su nena? ¿Jacob tenia novia?

Debía de quererlo mucho, ya que no cualquiera quisiera un lobo como novio

-¿tu "nena" sabe lo de los lobos…?-enarque una ceja

-si, claro, en realidad , ella lo sabia antes que tu… ya sabes, la historia y todo

¿antes que yo?

La única que supo todo esto antes que yo…fue bella

¡Oo Jacob andaba con bella!

-¿y que no te da pena?

-bueno…pues la verdad no mucho, creo que la edad no importa mucho…además espero que pronto pueda estar conmigo

Cierto bella, es un año y meses mayor que Jacob.

-¡pero que!... pero si...¿como?, ¿Quién lo sabe?-le mire

-pues…todos los cullens, y la mayoría de mis amigos…pero no te preocupes …no se lo tomaron tan mal…es mas creo que se alegraron por mi, claro Edward no tanto…-jacob se rasca la cabeza

Pues como se iba a alegrar Edward de esto, ¿Qué ejemplo le di a mi hija, para que hiciera esto?

-acaso Edward….¿Cómo reacciono?

-pues…al principio no le pareció, pero le trate de hacer entender que no podía vivir sin ella, y ella sin mi también ,le dije que no habia sido solo suya.

Es decir que bella ya tenia esos problemas desde antes que se casara…

Me puse palido

-no te pongas asi Charlie, al final el lo entendió todo, y llegamos a un acuerdo, el la cuida en el dia y yo en la noche jaja ya sabes, solo me dije estar con ella en la noche porque es cuando…bueno no contare sus intimidades.

Oo bueno eso no me lo tenia esperado, crei que Edward nunca llegaría a compartir a su esposa, menos con su rival. Que cosas te muestra la vida

-sabes que…creo que ya me voy, no necesito nada.-dije

Deje el carrito con toda la comida que llevaba

-u pero yo si vengo a comprar-dijo Jacob

-luego yo se lo llevo a bella, veo que son muy unidos…también te lllavare comida pero dejame irme-dije, bueno luego le compraría unas croquetas de pedigree, o un hueso, por el momento tenia que quitármelo de encima.

-lastima, quería que me ayudaras a comprar un juguete, ya sabes tu debes de tener mas experiencia en esto que yo…-admitio Jacob

Juguete, ¿Qué clase de juguete quería? ¿a que se refería con mas experiencia en "esto"?

-----------------------------------

-sabes, no me creo…muy indicado como para hablar de esto…menos contigo.

-oo vamos eres todo un experto…-me alabo, aunque no me gusto el significado de su alago.

-no me, creo un experto en esa clase de…juquetes…-mire asi abajo

Jacob se quedo pensativo por unos segundos y después se puse colorado.

-oo, ya entiendo tu clase de " juquetes"-tenia cara de traumatizado

-bueno…espero que lo hayas entendido bien, la verdad es que no quería que te lo tomaras a mal…pero lo tenia que decir…entiéndeme, ya estoy viejo como para soportar…

-¡no! No sigas, demasiada información-grito Jacob.

¿Qué habia dicho?

Bueno tenia que entenderme, la información que me da sobre los "juqguetes" iba demasiado lejos, no podría aguantar mas. Me daría un infarto.

-no tiene nada malo, es natural por mi edad…-dije

Me debía de entender, mi corazón ya no es tan fuerte.

Jacob se tapo los oídos

Estaba empezado a pensar que me estaba malinterpretando…

-sabes, tienes razón, deberíamos de irnos, luego me compras algo y todo, vamos a nuestras respectivas casas, adiós Charlie. Me voy con bella-dijo Jacob

-¿ahora? es muy temprano-respondi

-nunca es demasiado temprano

Oo eso basto para tirarme en el suelo, pero que alguiente dijera que "se va2 con tu hija no era algo muy común.

Todo se volvió negro….

Horas después…

Desperté en un hospital, a lado de mi estaba bella…

Era hora de preguntarle sobre mi ejemplo como padre, ¿Cómo hizo eso?,

Necesitaba respuesta, y este era el momento….


	4. Hospital

Jacob William black pov.

-¡Bella! Tu padre…tú…-dije por celular

-¿Qué pasa con él? ¿Está bien? ¿Qué paso? ¡Habla!

-el…se desmallo, o algo así…

-¿Cómo que algo así… jake?

-pues sí, es que bueno, creo que ya estaba delirando desde antes, yo le hablaba de Ness y…

-¡renesmee!-dice bella

Suspire

-ok renesmee, y me empieza a hablar de su tipo de "juegos". Cuando yo le hablaba de que me ayudara a comprar un juguete para renesmee, ya sabes él es papa, debería saber más de gusto de una niña pequeña, luego me dice algo como, "no me, creo un experto en esa clase de…juguetes"…

-¿Qué tipos de juegos jake?

-pues… los que no sirven para jugar…ya sabes… los otros…

¿Cómo le iba a explicar la clase de "juegos" que jugaba su padre?

-jake, ves al grano.

Suspire nervioso

-te lo digo llegando al hospital, necesito que vengan por Charlie.

-ya estamos saliendo…-se oye el rugido de un motor

EN EL HOSPITAL…

-¿Qué le dijiste a mi padre, como para que se pusiera así?- me pregunta bella

-pues…nada, más bien que no me conto él, para que me diera un ataque-le dije

Edward se empieza a reír ante mi recuerdo, cuando Charlie me dijo lo de sus "juguetitos"

Bella frunce el ceño.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- dice bella

-amor… ¿has pensado en llevar a Charlie con un sexo terapeuta?-dice Edward

-aaw…no ¿Por qué?

-creo que le hará falta…

-y mucha.-termino la frase de Edward

Charlie swan

Me desperté, estaba bella, estaba Edward y…Jacob…

-bella, necesito hablar contigo.-fui al grano

Edward y Jacob se miraron

-a solas-exigí

Bella sintió y Edward y el perve…digo persuasivo jake se fueron

-sabes, creo que necesitamos hablar, jake me lo conto todo…en eso incluye qué papel representa-me aclare la garganta- en todo este rollo

Bella agacho la cabeza

-mira…sé que esto es nuevo para ti… y que lo de Jacob y su imprimación te afecta, mas a Edward…

-¿imprimación?

-si eso hace que jake, en este caso no pueda vivir sin…

-ya entendí bella, no quiero más detalles, eso me ha quedado claro

Sí, me había quedado exactamente claro, que mi linda e inocente hija, ya casa con un hombre completamente humano (hasta donde yo sabía) tenía una… relación especial con jake. Me había quedado demasiado claro.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**hola, bueno para empezar quiero agradecer los reviews**(o como se escriba)** y tambien que hayan agregado **

**mi historia a sus favoritas, igualmente por agregarme a autores favoritos**

**jeje me da risa lo que piensa charlie, aunque sea en la historia**

**luego dicen que los hijos somos los pervertidos xD**

**lo siento por no haber actualizado tan rapido, pero he estado algo enfermaa u.u**

** bueno espero les haya gustado este cap. **

**me despidoo :)**


	5. NOTA AUTORAA

.

NO SUPE ELIMINAR EL CAP. Y OPTE POR HACER ESTO. U.U


	6. una gran confusion

-bella yo, como tu padre te digo ¿Por qué haces esto?

Bella parecía confusa.

-¿hacer qué?

-pues…pues…lo que tú haces-dije

Parece que bella reacciono.

-aah… ¿lo de jake?-dijo despreocupadamente.

-si-finalmente adivino

-porque me parece lindo, lo dejo estar en mi casa todo el día, sabes, todos lo han tomado con tanta naturalidad…-

¿"Lindo"? ¿"Todo el día"?

Que hacia mi hija todo el día con Jacob… creo que nada bueno…

Me puse rojo

Bella se acerco a la camilla del hospital donde estaba recostado. Me palmeo mi pierna

-sabes Charlie… ahora Edward te entiende, también se pone celoso por compartir a su…

-¡pues como no se va a poner celoso! Es más le doy la razón al ponerse enojado-le solté

Bella frunció el ceño

-vamos Charlie como puedes decir eso, por mi punto de vista ¡todo esto! Es muy lindo, es más, me siento feliz de todo lo que ha pasado, Jacob necesitaba ser feliz…y yo contribuí a la causa de su final feliz… ¿Cómo se podía quedar sin nada? Debía de tener algo bueno para él, todo esto.

-¡si! pero no tenia que "tener algo bueno con mi hija"

Bella cambio su cara de enojo por una confusa, ja, pero ni haciéndose la inocente iba a salir de esta…

-mira bella, creo que siempre te di demasiada libertad, y ahora la estoy pagando, como: contigo, haciendo las cosas "prohibidas". Es más hubiera preferido que vivieras en unión libre a que me salgas con todo esto…

Bella se para y alza la mano.

No, me tiene que esperar a que termine de regañarla, luego se disculpara de sus acciones.

-bella…hija se que te quieres disculpar por todo esto, lo comprenderé, pero…entiéndeme, como quedare yo...

Trato de hablar de nuevo, mas no la deje

-se que ahora, te apena todo lo que has dicho, pero si vas a hacer esto, creo que no deberían de andar divulgándolo. Y mas este de Jacob, esperaba más de él, esperaba más de ti, ¿Cómo pudo Edward permitir esto? Pensé que sería mejor esposo para mi hija

-papa…si me permites explicar las cosas, Jacob no…-trato de decir bella

-lo sé Jacob, ya no es virgen, y dudo que tu lo sigas siendo, sabes te pueden mandar a la cárcel por corromper la inocencia de un menor de edad.

-papa…estas equivocado… yo no le quite la "inocencia " a Jacob es mas ni siquiera ha …

¿Qué? Nunca pensé tan mal de este chico, por lo visto bella no era la primera…

-eso no lo hace mejor bella-respondí

-no, Charlie tu no entiendes, estas equivocado, Jacob…

-mira no quiero que si quiera se te acerque a ti, para tener su final feliz…

Bella me miro y exploto

-¡yo no he engañado a Edward, yo no estoy saliendo con Jacob, Jacob no está imprimado de mi!

-¿entonces de quien?-pregunte

-¡de renesmee!

¿Qué? Con mi nieta, no no no eso si que no, prefiero que anda con mi hija a que mi nieta. Ahorita me las pagara.

Me levante de la camilla e ignore la mirada de bella, fui a buscar a Jacob, para arreglar las cuentas…

-¡no! No suéltalo, ahora mismo-grito bella

-no le estoy haciendo nada

Gruñí por el dolor

-claro que sí, lo estas lastimando, el no hablaba en serio

No mi hija no me podía defender ahora, yo me las tenía que arreglar con Jacob

-pero si ni le hago nada.-responde jake, el cual trataba de defenderse de mi ataque, si lo tenía donde lo quería.

Se oye un fuerte chasquido, creo que era mi hueso.

Me llevaron rápidamente a la habitación donde estaba hospitalizado. Otra vez quede inconsciente…

5 minutos antes

Jacob William Black

Estaba con mi Ness, la estaba cargando en mi regazo, de pronto se escucha a lo lejos a Bella gritar "Charlie detente, te dará otro paro cardiaco"

Me voltee y vi a Charlie con una bata que usan los enfermos, ¿Qué no estaba inconsciente?

-¡deja a mi nieta!-grita Charlie

¿eeh?

Y me empieza a …¿se supone que me quiere lastimar?

Me empieza a pegar como una niña de 5 años a la que le han quitado su helado, nada mas veo sus manos volverse rojas por los golpes que me daba.

-au,au- Charlie se empezó a quejar, pero yo no le hacía nada, solo me quede parado.

¿acaso no le había dicho que si me quería lastimar debía de ir por un bate de baseball?

trate de agarrar sus manos, solo se hería así mismo.

-déjame, monstruo-grita Charlie

-¡no! No suéltalo, ahora mismo-grito bella

-no le estoy haciendo nada-me queje

No le estaba haciendo nada, solo trataba de evitar que se hiciera más daño.

Charlie me pego otra vez en mi tórax. Se quejo nuevamente

--claro que sí, lo estas lastimando, el no hablaba en serio –dice bella

-pero si ni le hago nada-respondo

Oh Charlie me pego en la cara y se oyó a su hueso crujir.

Charlie se desmayo.

Bella con velocidad vampírica lo agarro. Tenía el ceño fruncido

-¿Por qué no le dijiste que no te estaba lastimando?-pregunta bella

-¿Por qué no le dijiste que si me quiera herir tenía que ir por un bate?-mis labios se curvaron, bella resoplo, y renesmee y yo fuimos a ver al abuelito Charlie porque otra vez yacía inconsciente.

**jeje al fin actualizando**

**perdon por mis horrores ortograficos, bueno gracias por la alerta y... pues aqui termina estaba chiquito**

**aa perdon por la tardanza :S**

**adios :D**


End file.
